Doraemon: New Person special Chapter 2
by daninft4430
Summary: chapter lepas.


Disclaimer : Original karakter milik Fujiko F. Fujio saya tambahkan OC saya di fanfiction ini.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, adventure

Warning : OOC, perubahan bentuk character, aneh XD, dichapter ini agak SA :P (special untuk fujoshi dan fudanshi)

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Dekisugi dan membantu menurunkan barang-barang miliknya. Setelah selesai mereka beristirahat sambil menonton televisi, sementera Shizuka membuatkan masakan untuk makan malam meminjam dapur milik keluarga Hidetoshi.

"Makanan sudah siap." seru Shizuka dari dapur sambil membawa sup hangat ke meja makan.

"Kami datang." sahut mereka.

Shizuka menuangkan sup pada mangkuk-mangkuk kecil dan Giant memasak ikan panggangnya.

"Ano….bukankah Takeshi kurang pandai memasak?" bisik Dekisugi yang nampak khawatir.

"Tenang dia sudah banyak belajar dari kelas memasak yang dia ikuti selama 2 tahun terakhir" jawab Nobita menenangkan.

"Yoo….ikannya sudah matang" ucap Giant bangga.

"Yos! Mari makan"

"Terimakasih makanannya"

Setelah selesai makan mereka berempat pamit pulang.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu, dekisugi-san." Shizuka membungkuk diikuti yang lainya.

"Ya terimaksih semuanya. Maaf telah banyak merepotkan kalian." balas Dekisugi sambil membungkukan badan.

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam mobil. Melambaikan tangan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini.

"Sampai jumpa besok"

"Ya….terimakasih teman-teman"

Di depan kediaman Nobi.

Nobita's POV.

"Terimakasih suneo"

"Yoo….sama-sama. Baiklah aku pulang sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Lelah sekali rasanya, apalagi sendirian dirumah ibu dan ayah pergi kerumah kakek sedangkan Doremon belum pulang dari masa depan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Astaga! Aku belum mandi"

Aku buru-buru ke kamar mengambil celana dalam dan handuk baru. Tidak. Aku merasa masih melupakan sesuatu. Mengunci pintu. Aku hampir saja melupakaknya. Benar-benar menyusahkan hidup sendirian tanpa keluarga. Padahal kemarin mereka baru berangkat.

"haa….menenangkan sekali"

Aku menceburkan diri ke bathtub yang penuh dengan air hangat. Lalu memasukkan sabun cair aroma terapi kupikir dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah dan merileks kan otot-otot ku yang menggang saat mengangkat koper Dekisug. Aku jadi terpikir apa yang dilakukan Dekisugi saat sendirian seperti ini. Apa setelah mandi dia langsung tidur atau belajar. Tapi dia bahkan belum tahu apa saja matapelajaran besok. Sebaiknya aku meneleponnya nanti.

Aku kembali kekamar dan segera mencari baju tidur. Lalu menyiapkan kasur dan segera ku gelar di atas tatami, sambil tiduran dikasur aku menyalakan ponsel dan mulai mencari nama Dekisugi di kontak telepon.

"Ya ampun nomornya banyak sekali. Ah sudahlah yang mana saja boleh"

Ku sentuh nomor paling bawah dan menghubunginya. Tersambung.

"Moshi-Moshi, Dekisugi"

"Hello, who it is?"

"Heh? Dekisugi ini aku Nobita"

"Sorry? Maybe you called the wrong number"

"Oh…I I'm sorry"

Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Coba yang lain. Aku memilih lagi nomor yang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang yang tersambung. Mungkin dia menggantinya. Sekarang sisa dua nomor aku hubungi salah satu. Bingo!. Tersambung.

"Moshi-moshi, apa bener ini Dekisugi?"

"Moshi-moshi. Oh….ada apa Nobi-kun?"

"Haa…. Syukurlah. Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu."

"Mengapa formal sekali tadi?"

"Itu karena nomor milikmu yang aku simpan banyak sekali jadi aku bingung harus menghubungi yang mana. Bahkan saat pertama kali menghubungimu nomornya tersambung dengan orang asing."

"Ma maaf kan aku Nobi-kun itu nomor orang tua ku dan nomor lainnya sudah aku ganti."

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa saat aku menyembut namamu dan namaku mereka mengatakan salah sambung? Lagipula aku menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

"Mungkin suaramu yang telah berubah sehingga mereka tidak mengenalmu. Dan lagi Jepang nama Nobita dan Dekisugi ada beberepa kan? Sudah 6 tahun sejak kita masih SD mereka lebih banyak pergi keluar negeri."

"Oh iya benar juga."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Ah….sudahlah lupakan saja."

"Lalu ada perlu apa kau meneleponku, Nobi-kun?"

"Oh itu aku hampir lupa hehehe….begini….apa kau sudah tahu apa matapelajaran besok?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bacakan jadwal matapelajaran seminggu ya….tolong dicatat."

"Baik"

Aku pun mulai membacakan urutan jadwal dari hari senin hingga sabtu. Tanpa sadar semua jadwal telah selesai aku bacakan. Kemudian kami melanjutkan pembicaran tentang bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika. Senang sekali rasanya mengetahui budaya yang ada disana.

End Nobita's POV

Dekisugi's POV

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui jadwal mata pelajran selama seminggu yang diberikan Shizuka saat di dalam bus tapi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Nobi-kun yang sudah menyempatkan diri meneleponku malam-malam begini. Padahal aku tahu dia sangat lelah.

"Dekisugi apa kau menemukan gadis yang kau suka disana?"

"I itu….mmh….sepertinya belum"

"Apa? Tapi yang aku tahu banyak wanita cantik disana. Apa kau menyembunyikan identitas orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tentu saja Tidak, sejauh ini menurut ku wanita jepang jauh lebih cantik."

"Heeh?...jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah seorang teman sekelas kita?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Hallo?….apa kau masih disana?"

"Iya…."

"Baiklah aku tunggu sampai kau bicara…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ha…" aku mengela napas panjang.

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun tentang cinta yang disebut orang-orang itu. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak pernah memberi tahu atau mengatakan tentang hal itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Dan kantor mereka selalu dijaga ketat jadi, aku jarang menemui mereka sekalipun mereka libur. Aku merasa kesepian jika teman-teman yang datang berkunjung ke apartementku sudah pulang. Meskipun setiap hari mereka datang. Karena kami lebih banyak mengerjakan tugas dari pada bersantai."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Nobi-kun aku meresa iri padamu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang masih berada disisimu, menemanimu, memperhatikanmu, toleransi, mereka semua menyayangimu. Dan teman-teman yang lain juga mereka tumbuh bersamamu, berbagi kesedihan kebahagian bersama. Sedangkan aku disini…. Rasanya aku hanya tinggal sendiri didunia ini….haah…."

"…."

"Nobi-kun…. Seandainya saja…. aku bisa tinggal bersama denganmu dan teman-teman….rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Aku merasa kesepian….aku….ingin tidur disampingmu, Nobi-kun."

Ups. Apa yang barusan aku katakan. Sial. Wajahku memanas. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai dengar?. Gawat. Tunggu. Aku mendengar suara dengkuran. Apa Nobita….

"Ha halo?..."

"…."

Fuuh… syukurlah dia sudah tertidur. Kalau tidak itu akan sangat gawat. Memalukan sekali mendengar pria dewasa yang memintanya. Seperti anak kecil yang minta ditemani saat tidur. Memalukan. Yah… sudahlah….Sebaiknya aku mematikan ponsel dan tidur juga.

End Dekisugi's POV

Bersambung….

*********************************************** Story By Me ********************************************************************

Ga terlalu hot ya? Ga bisa ngebayangin yang hot tuh Dekisugi XD

Padahal gw °̑ 3°̑

Ah sudahlah….

Nah spesial chapter untuk kita, para fujoshi dan fudanshi telah selesai. So lanjut ke chapter 3 ya ;3

Yah aku ni salah satu dari kalian. coba ditebak aku cewe atau cowok? tapi, aku masih normal loh.

No LGBT. Cuma suka yang anime dan sekarang berlatih mengurangi asupan, diet biar sehat mental dan otak lacar berpikir. Sedang berusaha Mengurangi dosa. XD

Btw review jangan lupa ^_^


End file.
